This invention relates to an apparatus for securing a prosthetic device to an amputee""s limb, specifically, the invention relates to a prosthetic sleeve having a valve for securing the prosthetic device to the amputee""s limb.
By way of background, prosthetic devices for amputees generally include a socket for engaging the amputee""s limb and a prosthetic limb joined to the socket. One way to secure the socket to the amputee""s limb is to provide a resilient, air-impermeable sleeve that overlaps the juncture between the limb and the socket. When the limb is inserted into the socket, air is forced out of the socket to create a partial vacuum between the limb and the socket. The sleeve is then rolled over the limb and provides a seal to prevent air from re-entering the socket and disrupting the vacuum. Thus, the resilient sleeve joins the limb and socket together by maintaining the partial vacuum within the socket. The resilient sleeve also grips the socket and the leg to resist removal of the socket from the leg.
To create the vacuum, air must be allowed to escape from the socket as the amputee""s limb is inserted therein. Many prosthetic sockets include an outlet valve at the bottom of the socket to allow as much air as possible to escape during insertion of the amputee""s limb. The valve arrangements of the prior art utilize many components and have been rather complex. Furthermore, an air outlet at the bottom of the socket can interfere with the attachment of the prosthetic limb to the socket which may compromise the comfort and effectiveness of the prosthetic device. The present invention overcomes this problem by incorporating a one-way air outlet valve into the resilient sleeve.
The prosthetic device of the present invention includes a socket adapted to receive an amputee""s limb. A sleeve is adapted to overlap the juncture between the socket and the amputee""s limb. The sleeve includes an air outlet valve to permit air to escape when the amputee""s limb is inserted into the sleeve. Preferably, the sleeve is a resilient air-permeable member that creates a partial vacuum between the limb and the socket to securely retain the prosthetic device to the amputee""s limb. The sleeve and valve arrangement of the present invention permit an amputee to comfortably and effectively wear a prosthetic device.